


Drown

by my_soul_is_fire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drowning, M/M, Near Death Experience, Season 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_soul_is_fire/pseuds/my_soul_is_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Darkness was released, the brothers and Castiel are hunting a vampire after the murder of two families. The angel ends up on a frozen lake slowly breaking under his feet, and well, needs someone to save him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my new fanfic! I wanted something quite dark, but with a happy ending!  
> WARNING: bloody scenes are described, but it's a very short part of the story!  
> I was really inspired by the song 'Yukon' by Lindemann for this story!
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it! :)

"Come back, you son of a bitch!"

 

Dean's voice resounds in the whole forest.

It's September but it feels like the coldest day of December, and snow has fallen all night. The whole town is covered in white, and it looks like every clock has stopped. Everything is strangely calm and motionless. The lampposts illuminate the snowflakes flying in the empty streets, and their golden light is the only warm color that can be seen. Every breath turns into a little cloud floating in the cold air. The sky is as pale as the ground, made of soft shades of grey and blue dancing together, since the sun doesn't seem to show its face.

 

After the Darkness was released, everything changed. Heat rose up suddenly in a few states, or like here, a brutal winter fell on the cities. Burning deserts could turn into vast fields of ice, and nobody  could explain it.

The weather was dangerous everywhere : storms and lighting that could destroy plains in a second, acid rain that could burn skin, giant waves breaking on the coasts, forest fires that seemed to come out of nowhere, and it was a devastating show to see all these trees falling down, hitting the floor with a noise of broken bones, while ashes turned violently around them.

Everyone was thinking of the worst and the most desperated prayed every night, eyelids closed and hearts beating fast. Sounds like the Apocalypse was coming, and was way more violent than anyone could have ever think.

But the Darkness didn't touch only the Earth. It also touched all the humans, who could suddenly be as violent as wild animals, starting fights for nothing. But it was nothing compared to the monsters. That sudden, massive cloud of sin and destruction on earth drove them all crazy. Like one, once the black snakes coming out of the Mark touched their cursed hearts, they started attacking the nearest houses, and even the most peaceful of them couldn't escape it.

 

This time, it was a vampire in Ohio. A hunter living near called the brothers when the police asked him to leave, because there has been a violent attack just in front of his own house, and the killer was still running outside. The area wasn't safe anymore, or at least for a while. The guy couldn't do the job himself, since a stupid werewolf jumped on him a few days ago and he ended up with a broken arm.

Once at the morgue, the show wasn't pretty at all to watch : the monster seemed more than hungry. He killed a whole family, parents and their three children. The whole thing was done with such violence it was almost impossible to look at it without wanting to throw up, even for hunters that have seen everything. He didn't just drink their blood until they were empty and cold as ice, but eat all the flesh on their neck, nearly ripping their veins out of them with his own teeth. The police said the worst was they didn't find any blood on the floor or the walls, and the freak has probably took all of it with him.

Since it was impossible to find him right now, they had to wait until another attack even if the idea of another family killed that way was difficult to accept. Still, they waited all night in the Impala, connected to the police's radio.

 

They were almost falling asleep on the cold leather when they received a call, reporting someone breaking into a house in a near street. It was 7 a.m.

Once there, they silently enter the place. A corpse is already waiting for them, in the living room. The poor man was probably watching T.V, but now he's just a body with his eyes wide open, staring forever at the dirty ceiling. But this time it was different, blood was still flowing like a river out of the ugly wound on his neck. The monster probably heard the cars and ran away.

They quickly run upstairs in silence. They check every room, opening doors slowly.

They arrive to the last door, at the end of the corridor. The wood under their feet creaks at every steps. They open the door to see another body lying on the floor, in a warm puddle of dark blood. The woman is dying, her neck is completely jagged, but sounds tainted of pain are still coming out of her mouth.

Then they see it. The vampire is still there, literally licking the blood flowing on the wood. When he hears them, he raises his head to look at them, his bright and pale eyes shining of madness. Thick blood is still coming out of his mouth, and looks black in the pale light. He shows his teeth, and the second after, jumps by the window.

They start running and get out of the house by the back. They enter the forest that was just behind it. The blue and red lights of the police cars illuminate the woods and turn them into scary silhouettes.

 

And here they are. It's 7:20 a.m. They're running like the Devil was following them, and there's a weird fog around them. It's fucking cold and their whole bodies are freezing.

"I said come back!" Dean screams.

A silhouette emerges from a bush, soon followed by three others. Sam is the first, holding a knife and a gun. Dean is just after him, Castiel by his side. They all look exhausted and the brothers are freezing, all red faces and teeth chattering.

They suddenly are out of the woods, and face a lake. His surface is entirely frozen, and is shining under the pale morning light.

The vampire turns around and look at them.

"Don't you dare move!" Dean shouts, out of breath. Not like he's too old for this crap, just that running for 20 minutes straight isn't that nice. _Obviously._

 

The monster has a little smile then run away on the lake.

Sam sighs. Sam's literally tired of this shit and only dreams of one thing : go back to the bunker and sleep for hours. Maybe days.

He waits to be ready to shoot the monster, who is now almost on the middle of the lake. Sam shoots him. A few times, in the legs, in the arms and even one in the back. The monster falls face against ice and they can hear his screams of pain from the shore.

 

"Congratulations, Sam!" Dean finally says after a few moments of silence.

Sam gives his brother a questioning look, rising an eyebrow.

"Now that he's right there, how r' we gonna kill it? Uh!? Sometimes I wonder what's in your head!"

"Hey! I had no other choice, what could I do!?"

"I don't know, maybe shoot him sooner!? SHIT Sam!"

"Well maybe you should have done it yourself if-"

 

Castiel stopped listening at this point. He rolls his eyes. _Damn_ , since the Darkness was released, the two brothers never stopped fighting about anything.

He observes the lake. There's a violent wind that he didn't notice before.

The ice looks pretty thick, and if the vampire could run on it, so can he. The brothers are still arguing about what Sam should have done, and Cas thinks if they don't shut up soon, he'll explode. Not literally of course. But that would look like it.

 

"I'll do it." He finally says, tuning to see the two men.

The brothers stop arguing suddenly and look at him. The oldest of the Winchester starts staring at him, waiting for him to explain himself. Cas points at the frozen water.

"I'll do it, I'll kill it."

Dean looks at him like he's crazy. "Are you kiddin' me?! Like seriously Cas?"

Castiel gives him a confused look, the kind of look only him can do.

"Yeah I don't understand why couldn't I...?"

"Hmm maybe 'cause you would have to cut his head? Sorry but I don't think-"

"I'm an angel, Dean. I don't need a knife or something to kill it."

 

Dean seems to forget that sometimes. That he's not just his 'buddy' he can share a beer with. He's a celestial, powerful creature.

"And I want to help you! You never let me!" Cas adds, almost imploring the two hunters.

 

The green eyed man is still staring at him like he has lost his mind. "Yeah but imagine if the ice breaks ? Like we're not gonna rescue you and stuff if you fuck up, ok?"

Sam represses a little laugh.

"What!? You got somethin' to say!?" Dean shouts, now looking really pissed off.

"No, no just that I doubt you'd let Cas drown" Sam replies with a smile that says everything.

His brother gives him a look that mean _'I'll punch you in the face if you keep saying shit'_ , but says nothing.

Cas, just looks at them confused, as always.

Dean keeps arguing with his brother silently, just by staring at him.

 

Finally, after what seems an eternity, he sighs and opens his mouth. "Well then, you can go."

Cas has a little smile. It's a real miracle that they let him do something. "Thanks, Dean."

The hunter looks like he already regrets it.

"Be careful ok? Don't wanna come for you in this."

Castiel nods, and even if he starts thinking it wasn't the best idea he had, he starts walking to the lake. He takes a step, carefully. The ice makes a small sound, like it was hurt, but seems to support his weight.

 

On the river bank, the brothers are looking at him.

Dean looks like he's about to run to help the angel. He clenches his fists so hard, the skin is as white as the snow that keeps falling. The awkward silence between them is suddenly interrupted by Sam.

"Stop worrying about him."

 

Dean needs a few seconds before realizing Sam is talking to him. "Uh.. what... ?" He says without looking at him.

"I mean, he's an angel Dean, he doesn't need us. I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself."

"I'm not worried."

Sam smiles and finally, Dean turns his head to look at him.

"What ?"

"Nothing. Just wondering why you care so much about him. Like, you don't trust him or..."

"Of course I trust him! Look, he's my friend, I'm just... worried... for his life... We can't lose him again ok?!"

"Hmm." Sam simply replies, smiling on the inside.

"Oh you know what!? Shut up!" Dean says before he looks at the angel again.

 

While the Winchester were talking, Cas started walking to the vampire, who is still lying on the ground, trying to reach the other side, letting a trail of blood behind him.

After a few minutes of walking carefully, step after step, Cas is finally next to him. He takes a few moments to look at him. He looks truly terrifying like this, his sharp teeth are coming out of his mouth, his eyes are madness and chaos, and there's cold blood on his chin and all other his clothes.

Finally, the angel puts his palm on the monster's head, who tries to bite him in vain. A bright light escapes from his hand, and invades the vampire's skull. The second after, he's on the ground, definitely dead. Like, _really_ dead. Forever.

Cas has a smile that could illuminate the whole day. He feels so proud of himself, he finally did something to help the brothers. He turns around to look at them on the shore and raises up his hand to say he's ok. They wave back at him.

He starts to walk back to them and he hears it.

 

The sound that made the ice gives him shivers. He swallows, praying he's wrong. He turns around.

The lake is breaking, just behind him. Where it was perfectly smooth and shining before, there are now large fissures. They slowly get closer to him, like dangerous snakes under the frozen surface.

He starts running. But behind him, the ice disappears, swallowed by the dark waters of the lake. Every step the angel takes creates new wounds on the fragile surface, and the ice bleeds.

 

"CAS !"

The angel raises his head and sees Dean, standing a few feets away. He started walking on the ice and try to reach out for him.

Cas runs faster. He's almost there. He can see Dean's face, painted with real worry.

 

And then.

**D A R K N E S S.**

 

It's nothing but darkness. Swallowing him, slowly eating his life away. He tries to get back to the surface but he can't do anything. He doesn't know how to swim and every move he makes is useless. He feels a heavy burden on his chest, like a demon coming from the depths of the lake was sitting on it. He tries to breathe, and what a mistake. Water gets inside his lungs, poisoning his body, making him suffocate.

He can't see anything now. His limbs are weak, his heart is making him suffer. He can't see the skies where he belongs, just water, _water_ , cursed water surrounding him.

He cannot die, not like this. His body has to be pierced by an angel blade, made of pure silver. So what will happen? Will he just pass out and dive forever in this lake, too weak to wake up and yet too strong to die? _Dear God_ , this thought was terrifying.

Now, all he could think about was Dean. Dean staying on the shore. Well, after all, he said he wouldn't help him if something happened to him. It was all his fault, but it was his choice. Still, he's glad it's not Dean or Sam that fell in the glacial waters, or they'd probably die.

Except they couldn't, because they have each other to save them.

Cas is feeling his mind slowly fading, drifting nowhere into the abysses.

 _Ah dear_ , all the things he wishes he could say to Dean, even if the words wouldn't probably come out of his mouth. If it's his last moments of life, he'd rather have died because of Dean, than have a miserable death like this. At least, his face would have been the last thing he saw. A little sob escapes from his chest, and slowly ascends to the surface like a small and blue bubble of sadness.

 

And then, suddenly.

L I G H T.

 

Coming out of nowhere. The water moves around him. Something grabs his arm and takes him away from this liquid hell.

 

A I R.

 

His lungs are burning. It's like he has swallowed the whole lake, like his whole body is full of it, violently breaking against his bones. His eyes cry tears that feel like flames on his skin. And then he sees.

 

S K Y.

 

As pale as the stars up above at night. As pale as his breaths in the morning daylight. As pale as the snow that keeps falling, imperturbable.

 

G R E E N   E Y E S.

 

_Wait.;_

He actually can't believe it. Dean is just in front of him, looking more worried than ever. His deep and brillant eyes are wide open, looking right into Castiel's soul. Small water drops fall from his hair, and follow their trip on his forehead, on his cheeks, on his lips...

The angel feels Dean's palms on both sides of his head, shaking him slowly.

"Hey Cas, you ok?"

Castiel takes a deep breath and blinks a few times, chasing the burning tears from his eyes. "Yeah... I'm fine... but you said you wouldn't come.." His voice is hoarse and his throat hurts like hell.

 

Then Dean takes him in his arms. Castiel's head on his chest. It's so sudden, Cas doesn't know how to act, and is actually quite surprised. Dean isn't a very hug-kind of person, mostly when he knows Sam's there too. But now, well... he just can't let the angel go. He holds him tightly against him, an arm around him, and his other hand on the back of his head, his fingers passing gently through dark and wet hair.

"Are you cold or something?" Dean asks after a few silent seconds.

"Dean... I'm an angel... I don't feel cold..."

"Ah yeah that's right... I almost forgot..." The man replies and Cas swears he heard him sniff as a violent emotion seems to run through his whole body.

Cas can hear Dean's heart thunder behind his ribs, and can actually _feel_ it beating against his cheek. It's like a pure and raw melody, and the beat is obsessive. Cas closes his eyes and lets his whole body lean on Dean's. His head is rocked by the hunter's rapid breathing. One of his hand grips Dean's jacket.

"Never do that again, ok?" Dean adds with a broken voice, and Castiel just nods without a word, feeling too good to even open his eyes.

 

Seconds passed. Minutes? Impossible to tell. But this feeling was heavenly.

Cas could actually feel a soft heat growing inside him, chasing his previous fear away. The violent wind turned into a soft breeze brushing against his skin with silky fingers.

A sudden shiver shakes Dean's body.

And Cas remembers that Dean saved him. And as incredible as he may be, he's just human. And a cold bath at 7 a.m, during the worst winter they have ever seen isn't that nice.

"Dean, you're cold." He simply says, thinking Dean will get up, and act like nothing happened, probably telling Sam to shut up.

 

But he doesn't.

For a second, his arms hold the angel even tighter, and Cas thinks he'll never let him go. But then, gently, he releases him.

For a second, Cas is almost sure he sees tears shining in his emerald eyes. Maybe he dreamt. Yeah, he probably swallowed a bit too much of water.

 

Dean helps him to get up. Once they're both standing, they slowly go back to the shore, where Sam is waiting for them.

He doesn't look surprised or even moking. He just stares at them, a little smile breaking his peaceful face.

"C'mon, I'm freezin'." Dean says, his body shaking violently.

Castiel passes a arm behind his back, helping him to walk as his legs seem to be weak. Dean says nothing but put his own arm behind Cas' neck.

Sams walks next to his brother. The nature starts to wake, and yet everything is so silent. They can only hear the screech of their steps on the frozen snow. Sun is finally piercing through the skies and illuminates the way to the Impala.

 

Sam whispers something to his brother.

"You really care about him, uh ?" His voice is soft, compassionate.

Dean just let a little 'Hmm' come out of his mouth, and Sam understands, understands everything that was left unspoken. He smiles again. "Come on guys, it's really cold here. For the first time, I'm almost impatient to be back to the motel!"

They all have a little laugh.

 

Maybe The Darkness didn't touch everything.

Maybe there's something, a bond between people, that can fight it. The trust between two brothers, two friends, _two souls that were meant to shine together_...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! It means a lot for me!  
> Leave a comment to tell me what you think about! :)


End file.
